This invention relates to a tassel for blind cords, used to temporarily hold together the free ends of operating blind cords; the tassel comprises at least one first piece and a second piece, both independent and attached to the respective free ends of operating blind cords, and disposed on the surfaces facing each other, are magnetically attracted first halves and second halves suitable for establishing a retention of the tassel parts in a mounting position, and for allowing separation of the mentioned tassel parts when a force exceeding the magnetic attraction of said first and second halves applies between the two strings.
This tassel for blind cords has structural features directed to simplifying the manufacturing process of the tassel in question and for allowing the very means of magnetic attraction that establishes a link and balance of the tassel parts, making it unnecessary to use additional elements to obtain these functions.